


heliophilia

by Nasharanaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, idk what is this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/Nasharanaa
Summary: —dalam diam, Hitoka melihatnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu!! © furudate haruichi
> 
> [heliophilia : a desire to stay in the sun; a love of sunlight.]

Namanya Hinata Shouyou.

Hitoka melihatnya; Shouyou, dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik, rambutnya yang menari dibawa angin, dan pijar kedua matanya yang begitu terang seakan-akan pijar itu tak akan pernah padam. Ketika matanya menyipit karena tersenyum begitu lebar, Hitoka, saat itu juga merasa hangat. Atau, ketika Shouyou menarik tangan Hitoka sembari mengambil langkah-langkah yang lebar dan cepat—Hitoka merasa hangat.

Ketika sedang membantunya belajar bersama Tobio, Hitoka melihatnya; kedua matanya berkilat-kilat—seakan-akan semuanya harus ia lakukan sebelum ia tak sempat. Hitoka memandang ke arah yang lain; Tobio, dengan rambut depannya yang jatuh, terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh.

Hitoka, dalam diam kembali melihatnya; pijar kedua mata itu, sesungguhnya, terlihat sangat terang; dan Hitoka selalu berharap pijar yang ada di kedua mata itu tidak akan pernah padam. Ketika melihatnya, Hitoka ingin diam berlama-lama; melihat bagaimana pijar yang ada di dalam kedua mata itu bertambah terang.

(Dan Hitoka selalu berharap kalau harapannya tidak akan pernah hilang).

 

**end.**


End file.
